Y me escuchaste aunque no tuviese voz
by shade-kiba
Summary: Un verano caluroso, una ciudad infernal. El asfalto derretido se pega a los pies y los poros de la piel desnuda enrojecen, arden. Sofocado y aturdido, Hao se echa en un lugar poco confiable a dormir, y ni siquiera su espíritu de fuego podrá despertarlo.


Hao observó distraídamente la ciudad desde el homdro del espíritu de fuego.

Nada nuevo, ningún humano insignificante que aplastar, carbonizar, o, en su defecto, atemorizar hasta que huya despavorido y rezando por su mamá.

El proceso de fortalecimiento de Yoh estaba demorándose mucho más que lo pensado anteriormente. Y es que con la personalidad opuesta e irritante de su hermano, poco se podía esperar.

Bajó sin precaución hasta tierra firme y caminó, a la deriva, por la ciudad que se alzaba temerosa ante sus pies.

Observó como los humanos le miraban con recelo y miedo escondido bajo sus pupilas temblorosas, y como se corrían disimuladamente cuando éste pasaba por su lado. El gesto de repulsión se acentuó en su rostro y sin tener la más mínima gana de perder su tiempo con tan insignificantes gusanos, se sentó en una banca frente a un parque público.

El sol de las 10 caía de lleno sobre la ciudad, sobre los juegos metálicos y sobre el árbol que, cuidadoso, le proporcionaba un poco de sombra.

A pesar de tener un espíritu de fuego, las gotas de sudor se burlaban y caían sin prisa ni cuidado sobre su piel. Se sintió avergonzado de tener un cuerpo biológicamente débil, como el de un humano.

* * *

Abrió con pereza la puerta de entrada. La perilla dorada estaba caliente. 

Sobre la calle de cemento caía abruptamente el sol de mediodía, casi disfrutando la burbujeante transpiración de todo lo que sus rayos tocaban.

La mano que abanicó su rostro inútilmente, se vio forzada a alzarse sobre la frente morena para desviar un poco la luz incandescente del cielo, mientras que la otra sostenía una bolsa que se balanceaba vacía en el aire caliente.

Era un día soleado de a mediados de Mayo, en la ciudad de Osumo, donde los niños se quedaban en sus casas comiendo sandía o disfrutando de un agradable baño frío, si es que ésta no se calentaba antes de salir por los orificios de la ducha.

La vista frente a ella se desdibujaba como agua a punto de hervir. La calle estaba desierta. A su derecha, una persona esparramada sobre un banquito de madera refrescándose vanamente con un papel arrugado por la desesperación. A la izquierda, el parque vacío por los juegos recalentados.

Despegó sus pies pegoteados por el asfalto derretido y caminó con extenuación hacia el kiosco más cercano, a 4 cuadras más allá de su residencia momentánea.

Suspiró resignada y lentamente partió camino arriba, para comprar el almuerzo de aquel día. Pues claro, ellos jamás harían el mínimo esfuerzo por levantar sus traseros del sofá de cuero humedecido por sus propias transpiraciones.

* * *

La mano enguantada golpeo su cara hastiada y se deslizó lentamente hacia su cuello, quitándose el agua acumulada en su piel. 

Si bien su cara podía haber asustado hasta el mismísimo En Tao y mandarlo corriendo al baño, la mente de Hao estaba demasiada abatida como para si quiera pensar en los efectos que causaba una estadía prolongada – más de medio minuto – bajo la inmensa bola roja veraniega que se imponía ante el lugar.

Sus párpados pesados y mojados cayeron descuidados e inoportunos, y le sumieron en un sueño que pocas veces había tenido, bajo la atenta mirada de su atento espíritu de fuego.

Cuando pudo sentir la semiinconsciencia abrirle paso a la conciencia, sabiéndose próximo al despertar del aletargamiento, Hao supo en algún lugar de su mente que aquel lugar no era el banquito de la plaza y que el olor suave no era el de pájaros asados cayendo en picada al asfalto, y, cuando los párpados dejaron al descubierto sus frías orbes castañas, sólo pudo pensar en que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE DEMONIOS!

Se sentó de un salto en el lugar donde se hallaba reposando, pero en seguida se arrepintió de posar sus manos sobre su cara.

-POR LA …………… DE ………. Y LA RE………… HIJA DE …………….. Y…………! (censurado xD ;) )

Una muchacha se acercó corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos emputecidos de su visita; una fuente de agua fría en una mano, unos tomates cortados en otra, y una paciencia enorme sobre su cabeza. Sería una larga y ensordecedora tarde.

La imagen era denigrante, y él lo sabía. Además, el espejo gigante a los pies de la cama no le daba ningún aliento, pues mostraba la rastrera imagen de una jaiba enfurecida de cabello húmedo y mal atado en un tomate alto para que no rozase su espalda. Había tenido la genial idea de deshacerse de su capa para 'menguar' el calor en el parque.

* * *

Estaba sentado –de piernas cruzadas – sobre una cama alta, mientras era cubierto de tomates desagradablemente cultivados por humanos y, para peor, puestos sobre su piel por una humana. 

Y el único motivo, razón, circunstancia del porqué esa humana estaba aún viva, era por el simple hecho de que, a pesar de todo, esos asquerosos tomates le producían una agradable sensación de alivio ante el punzante dolor que traía el hacer cualquier movimiento que pusiese un único poro de su piel en contacto con otro.

Su espíritu de fuego estaba allá afuera, en la calle, y en su salsa. Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y, aunque el sol había comenzado a descender lentamente, aún la ciudad conservaba su ambiente infernal que le hacía sentir como en casa.

El silencio de la habitación era roto sólo por los quejidos y puteadas de Hao al mundo entero, partiendo desde el puto momento en que se le ocurrió venir a la ciudad hasta llegar a maldecir a Opacho por no tratar de convencerlo de que se quedase en el bosque, fresquito y a salvo del solarium natural.

Los ojos negros de la mujer se posaron en la bochornosa –y a la vez graciosa - imagen de Hao, que se debatía por mandar a quemar al mundo entero y perder la opción de curarse de esas malditas quemaduras, o quemar todo incluyendo su cuerpo.

Por alguna pequeña media neurona escondida en su cerebro llegó a pasar una pequeña gota de lástima por todos los seres que había quemado, y se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más grave de lo que pensaba ¡Esa media neurona se había revelado contra él! Eso era más de lo que su propia cordura podía aceptar y, abatido, se tiró a la cama cayendo acostado a ella.

-………………..! (imagine usted la 'palabra' que le acomode)

El grito frustrado de Hao se oyó por toda la ciudad y resonó en las paredes calentadas de la casa.

-CERES, CIERRA EL PICO! – la voz de la anciana se oyó al hilo del grito masculino, y ella se quedó desconcertada mirando la dirección de la voz. Una ceja de incredulidad se alzó sobre su frente.

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo, perezosa. Se asomó a la puerta de la que salían ruidos coléricos, vio al muchacho sentado en la cama, y cuando éste sintió una nueva presencia y la divisó, ésta le tiro un beso descarado y siguió su camino.

La venita palpitante en la frente rojiza se hizo presente, atrayendo consigo nuevos dolores, pero ante la mirada de advertencia de la mujer a la que llamaban Ceres, prefirió callarse. Tenía la palma abierta cerca de su cara y la intención de plantarla con poco cuidado sobre su mejilla.

La mujer había salido del cuarto sin avisarle y, en aquellos momentos de soledad, se volvió a incorporar para identificar su alrededor, y luego carbonizarlo con sus llamas.

Era una habitación damasco. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías de la mujer, de grupos de jóvenes humanos estúpidamente riendo, de paisajes inservibles, de animales inútiles: porquerías.

Sobre los muebles las figuritas se hacían presentes, y Hao sintió la extraña mirada de los yesos posadas sobre él. Pensó el incendiarlos, pero eso le produciría el maldito dolor de las quemaduras.

A los pocos minutos, ella entró con una bandeja llena de los más variados cocavíes veraniegos; trocitos de sandía y melón llamaron instantáneamente su atención, y luego su mirada paso a un plato que tenía hojas verdes –como las de los árboles-, tomates, unas cosas circulares verdes con pepitas cortadas en rodajas finas (léase: pepino), entre otras cosas que iban aplastadas por una verdura a la que se llama ridículamente 'palta' y que, cortada por la mitad, sostenía una carne de pez jugosa. Atún.

Se sentó frente a la cama y, con cuidado, acercó la el tenedor con comida a la boca de Hao, que inmediatamente reaccionó y de un manotazo largó lejos el tenedor y la comida sostenida por él.

* * *

Ceres se encontraba en un confortable sofá al otro lado de la habitación leyendo un libro, mientras sobre la cama, Hao trataba de comer por su cuenta sin quejarse ni mostrar debilidades. La humana le había dejado la bandeja en sus piernas y el tenedor al alcance de su mano, dándole a entender que se alimentara sólo. Y Hao pensó en lo estúpidos que eran los humanos. 

Si creía que por ayudarlo en momentos de crisis solar se salvaría de su venganza contra el pueblo, estaba muy equivocada, pues ella sería la primera en morir carbonizada.

Una risita maquiavélica se escapó de su boca, y Ceres levantó su mirada perpleja al cuerpo rojo. Sin embargo, ésta volvió a su lectura, sonriendo ante la imagen infantil de su nuevo inquilino temporal.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado ya del incidente con el sol abrasador, y lo que era un color carmín fuerte, ahora era una simple capa morena que cubría su piel. 

Durante todos los días de su estancia en aquella ciudad infernal, sobreviviendo penosamente como un humano impedido, Ceres le había servido la comida 3 veces al día, le había acercado revistas – que al parecer se las había quitado a su hermano, por los gritos de éste que una tarde hicieron eco en la casa -, le había untado y lavado con jugo de tomates y se había sentado en el sofá a leer el mismo libro que hace algunos días había tomado. No supo cómo había logrado levantarse para ir al baño, ni como deshacerse de la humana para ir al baño en paz, y sólo.

La muchacha no hacía más que sonreír y trabajar como una sirviente cualquiera. Es decir, todos debían servir a Hao independiente de su condición, pero éste estaba seguro de que la humana en su vida había escuchado hablar de él, lo que estaba mal. Pero, a pesar de que el shaman de fuego se había fijado en cada una de las actividades de Ceres, no había podido escuchar su voz.

Hao remitió esto a una ley del hielo para con él, por haberla despreciado y actuado indiferentemente con ella en ese tiempo. Jamás se permitiría tratar como un igual a un ser humano despreciable.

Nunca.

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana y a través de ella, el espíritu de fuego encaraba al sol, con una extraña aura de tranquilidad. 

Estaba listo para partir de aquella ciudad y no volver más, al menos en verano. Pero estaba seguro de que en invierno se daría una que otra vueltecita para "calentar" el ambiente, evaporarlo, asarlo. Y vengarse de la naturaleza de una vez por todas.

Con sus manos ya restauradas y listas para trabajar – carbonizar – abrió la ventana dispuesto a marcharse y 'aquí no ha pasado nada'.

Su espíritu esperó paciente la llegada se su amo, frente a la ventana.

Se desperezó con lentitud. No tenía prisa. Debía reponer las malditas células biológicas – humanas- de su cuerpo que habían estado inactivas la mayor parte del tiempo al estar semi acostado sobre el colchón de la cama.

Con un último vistazo a la habitación arrebujada de retratos y fotografías, saltó sobre su espíritu. Tenía batallas pendientes con su hermano, y algo dentro de él le decía que los oráculos estaban apresurando sus encuentros.

Ceres se asomó a la ventana y con una sonrisa triste y un movimiento de mano se despidió del shaman, que la miraba confundido.

Le había tomado cariño. Era un niño, solo y malcriado. Pero al fin y al cabo, aún un niño.

Y sólo entonces Hao se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado hacia la humana que le había cuidado, quizás descartando la idea de incendiar toda la ciudad.

-Ceres…

Nada se escuchó de vuelta. Y el espíritu de fuego desapareció entre las llamas de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando aparecieron pequeñas manchas en el horizonte, dibujándose como su propio ejército, se dio cuenta en lo que aquella media neurona había evolucionado, logrando incluso sentir una pequeña – y secreta – apreciación por aquella joven morena de ojos negros, que había perdido la voz en una ráfaga de viento áspero y cruel.

Recordó vagamente el título del libro que había estado leyendo en aquellos días.

"Y me escuchaste aunque no tuviese voz"

* * *

Hooola! pf... mi primera historia de Shaman King y se me ocurrió de repente jojo – son las 2.30 am y es difícil dormir con el griterío que tienen mis tíos aquí-, así que dudo de la calidad del fic. M... pues aunque no me convence mucho lo publico igual. Me gustaría conocer su opinión, acepto todo menos virus! así que, vale por leer... Saludos 

Adieu!

PD: este contenido a sido modificado para que sea apto para todo público xD... sin comentarios...


End file.
